


What the Water Gave Me

by 1lostone



Series: What the Water Gave Me [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Blowjobs, Jealous Derek Hale, Loss of Virginity, M/M, PWP, Pool!sex, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex, discussions of knotting, this is what happens when you make me videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a swim at night.<strike>Alone.</strike></p><p>Stiles is 17 in this fic. Marked as underage just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Water Gave Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redhoodiestiles](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redhoodiestiles).



> For redhoodiestiles on tumblr. I requested that she make me a video, and SHE DID. So thanks, bb. I linked her amazingness at the bottom of the fic, but seriously, everyone needs to go give her love because it's the funniest damn thing I've ever seen. Beta'd byjlm121 and diva0789, but any mistakes are mine. :) 
> 
> Additionally, this fills my wet/water and virginity spots on my kink bingo card! Warnings for semi-public sex, discussions of knotting, PWP, etc.

Being underwater was kind of nice. Stiles didn’t really do the swimming thing very often, but sometimes, it was a good way to just relax, to let exercise burn off everything that was making his mind ping off in ten different directions at once. He wasn’t Michael Phelps or anything. Sure, he thought he could swim pretty well- his mom had made sure he went to the YMCA swim coaches when he was a kid- but he knew his style was more ‘desperate water buffalo’ than ‘graceful swan.’

But it got the job done. Just ask Derek. Stiles had managed to keep his heavy ass afloat, hadn’t he?  
  
Stiles liked the way he was just slightly out of breath. He liked the way his shoulders burned a little from the repetitive motion, the way the water slid against his body, the slight bite of cool air that sent almost-goosebumps blooming onto his skin before he turned to go back under water. He’d never quite got the trick of breathing on each up part of the breaststroke, so his gasps were loud in the quiet night.  
  
He didn’t swim here often. Mr. Jenkins usually spent the September evenings out on his back patio, staring up at the stars. Scott swore that the old guy toked up every time, but Stiles really thought that he just liked the quiet and the outside. But, and Stiles had to grin at this, the _best_ part about having the Sheriff for a father is that people tended to trust you. And, when people tended to trust you, you got wicked easy jobs house-sitting while nice old neighbors go to visit their grandkids in Poughkeepsie.  
  
Stiles liked it here. The dark of the night was.. soothing, when there wasn’t some supernatural shitstorm of some sort just waiting to happen. The party next door was a little annoying though. Stiles didn’t have anything against fun or anything, but he was kind of hoping for the peace and quiet. Not the sound of music and laughter just over Mr. Jenkins’s low wall. He tried not to feel jealous that someone else was having a party that he wasn’t invited to. Failed.  
  
“I never thought I’d see you in water again.”  
  
It was only luck that Stiles didn’t jump at the low voice. He gasped, choking a little on water as he whirled as best he could in the heavy water. One of the shadows near the back gate detached itself from the other shadows and walked forward, bootheels tapping out on the pool concrete.  
  
“Yeah, well. I got nostalgic.”  
  
“Nostalgic? For treading water for two hours?” Derek’s voice was pitched low enough that Stiles could hear it over his swimming, but not so loud that anyone on the other side of the wall would notice. Someone named Shelley was asking her friend if it was too slutty to hook up with someone in a party bathroom. In the dark night it sounded like they were right there in front of Stiles, but he knew that they were several feet away. The wall was low enough that if they looked over in this direction, they would see him swimming in the dark pool. The moon reflected that much.  
  
The sound of a zipper was loud as fuck, though.  
  
Stiles swam a little further towards the shallow end so that he could stand up without looking like an idiot, trying to balance on the tip top of his big toe, then thought better about going _towards_ the man stripping off in front of him, and pushed backwards back towards the deep end. “Feel like a swim?” His whisper was sarcastic.  
  
“Maybe.” The moon shifted behind the clouds. Stiles dove under water, swimming the rest of the way towards the deep end, coming up for air, then turning around and swimming back towards the shallow end where Derek lurked.  
  
What the fuck _was_ it with that guy? Okay, so Scott had agreed to be pack, or whatever and suddenly Derek was just _there_. Stiles caught a glimpse of black leather while he and his dad were at the grocery store. He saw Derek’s car when he was driving to school. Once, he’d even thought he’d smelled Derek in the locker room after coach had made him stay after to clean up all the equipment that his ass on the bench wasn’t busy actually using. It was infuriating. Stiles thought he should be grateful that at least Derek had put a halt on the creeping from his bedroom thing he’d had going on for awhile, but he couldn’t get away!  
  
He steadfastly ignored the fact that he actually had no desire to get away and continued to swim under water. Stiles could hear the muted underwater sound of Derek sliding into the pool, and that just pissed him off more. Stiles’ lungs were burning a little as he pushed himself, kicking his legs harder. Swimming always made him feel like a wuss. He wasn’t out of shape, but being in the water pushed his breathing, stretched his endurance. Stiles saw the dark shape of Derek standing and rudely shoved him with his shoulder as he touched the wall, coming up for air with a gasp. Stiles turned and dove back under, swimming towards the deep end again.  
  
He could hear Derek’s low _‘oomph’_ as he kicked water into his face, and Stiles grinned to himself. Stiles did another lap, but this time when he tried to swim by Derek, Derek was just _there_ between him and the edge of the pool, his hands closing around Stiles’ biceps. He yanked Stiles up with one sharp tug, ignoring the fountain of water that splashed over him.  
  
“Jesus! _What_?” Stiles knew his gasp was unattractive, his mouth just lagging open as he gaped up at Derek’s face, but it wasn’t like he could help it. He knew that werewolves were incredibly quick, but still, seeing it shocked him every single time.  
  
“Why. didn’t. you. tell. me?” Derek’s voice was low, each word like a weapon, low with fury. Stiles’ eyes widened at the low flash of red in Derek’s eyes, and he realized all at once that Derek, for whatever reason, was really, _really_ pissed.  
  
Stiles’ legs kicked involuntarily, and his foot brushed against Derek’s naked leg. Derek was holding him so that Stiles was in front in the shallower end of the pool, Derek’s back braced against the edge. Stiles shivered a little as the chilly night air hit his wet body. He brought his hands up to Derek’s shoulders, needing the illusion of balance. Derek swung him, lifting so that Stiles’ ass bumped against the hard surface of the pool deck. Stiles knew he was gaping again, but he couldn’t seem to help it as Derek stepped into the vee of Stiles’ legs, dripping all over him. He let go of Derek’s shoulders as though he had been burned. Stiles licked his lips, tasting the chlorine, knowing that his heart rate had just kicked up, trying not to think about the fact that Derek could hear it.  
  
The sound of high-pitched, drunken laughter caused Stiles to jump. Derek’s hands sliding from his biceps around to his back caused him to jump again, then blush as his inner thigh rubbed against the trunk of Derek’s body. He was horribly aware of the strip of skin touching Derek’s ribs, inhumanly hot against his own cooler skin.  
  
Stiles swallowed, his throat completely dry. As though it had happened hours ago, Stiles realized that Derek had asked him something. “Wh-what?” His whisper seemed as loud as a gunshot to him. The sounds of the party had faded to muted background noise. Derek was way too close, his hands dropping from Stiles’ back to the concrete on either side of Stiles’ ass, caging him in. From this angle, Stiles was a little taller than Derek, and knew he had to be staring down at him like a complete idiot, but this had come so far out of left field that Stiles didn’t know what the hell else he was supposed to do.  
  
“Last week. _You didn’t tell me._ ”  
  
His growl caused things low in Stiles’ body to tighten and he felt his cock twitch behind his soaking swimming trunks. Stiles lunged away, trying to move before Derek killed him for his stupid teenage body’s reactions, but before he could, Derek’s hands were on his lower back, fingers slotting over the bumps in his spine, keeping him from moving away.  
  
“Before that, it was the mechanic. Before _that_ , Jackson, at practice.” Stiles felt Derek’s fingernails bleed to claws and he knew his own eyes had to be about ready to fall out of his head. He froze, afraid to move. Derek looked up at him briefly before ducking his head again, jaw jutting out as he stared down at Stiles’ knee. “Before that, my uncle.”  
  
Stiles could only stare. Derek’s claws moved very, very lightly against his skin. Not hurting him, but he felt like every nerve ending he had was in his lower back, feeling the restrained menace in Derek’s almost idle-seeming movement. Stiles shivered again at the cooler air. He felt his cock thicken, felt himself getting hard and shut his eyes, completely humiliated.

Stiles didn’t actually know how his body or brain function was working. It felt like all of the blood in his body was in his face or in his cock. He arched back, the muscles under his skin trembling as he tried to keep Derek from noticing. Stiles’ eyes shut, embarrassment like a punch to the gut.  
  
“I don’t like it when you’re hurt.” Derek took the last step forward so that Stiles’ legs were around either side of Derek’s chest. The bulk of his muscular torso actually stretched Stiles’ legs open, causing the skin not covered by his trunks to scrape slightly against the rough concrete of the pool’s deck. “I like it even less when you keep trying to get away from me.”  
  
Stiles’ eyes popped open. There was no way Derek couldn’t feel his dick with the way he was pressed against up him. Derek’s eyes flashed and Stiles couldn’t help the full body shiver when Derek rubbed his stubbled cheek against his thigh, his nose sliding against the fabric of his trunks, the lightest of pressure against the bulge of Stiles’ dick where it was trapped in the netting on the inside of his trunks.  
  
“I. Der--.”  
  
In another blur of movement, Derek had moved away, his hands at his sides. Stiles didn’t know what expression was on his own face, but Derek looked like he had been punched, then his expression went very, very carefully blank. “Sorry. I thought for a minute....” He shook his head. “Never mind.” He turned and in the moonlight Stiles could see that the underwear he’d worn into the pool had dipped low on his waist. Derek’s body cut through the water like it was made for it, swimming to the end of the pool and half-way back before Stiles could make himself move.  
  
_What the fuck had just happened?_

“What the fuck just happened? Derek, stop a second.” Stiles jumped back into the water with a splash, forgetting to keep his voice down. The sensation of his dick floating in the water was kind of weird, but he could ignore it for now. It was Derek’s turn to swim by Stiles, completely ignoring him.

Stiles wasn’t stupid. His brain slowly caught up to what Derek had said, what he had done, and how he had reacted now. As he so often did, Stiles reacted without thinking all the way through, leaping through the water and landing on Derek’s back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around Derek’s hips when the other man flailed a little in shock.  
  
“Wait a second. Wait just a _damn second._ Did you just come on to me?” Stiles sounded shocked. And delighted. Shocklited.  
  
“I guess I’m out of practice if you have to ask.”  
  
“Can we go back to the nuzzling thing? I liked the nuzzling thing. But this is good too. You’re like a really muscley dolphin.”  
  
Derek snorted, taking a few more strokes into the darker part of the water, where there was a seat built into the side of the pool, Stiles biting his lip at the sensation of him pressing up against Derek’s back. Derek manhandled him so that Stiles was sitting on his lap, his knees to either side of Derek’s hips. “I thought you didn’t want me.”  
  
“Well, you have to give me a little bit of a break here. I went from thinking you were going to kill me to realizing you wanted to... uh. wanted me. It took me a minute for my brain to catch up.” Stiles stared down at the werewolf, not sure if he was allowed to touch or not. “It’s not like I’ve done this before.”  
  
“Done... ‘this’?”  
  
“Hooked up with someone in a pool. Or anyone really. “ Stiles’ whole body arched when Derek casually cupped Stiles’ dick, trapped as it was in his swimming trunks.

“Ohmigod. Oh my _god_ , there are people just over _there._ ”  
  
“I know. But you can be quiet, right?”  
  
Stiles bit his lip. It wasn’t like he wanted wine or flowers or whatever, but it seemed to them that they had skipped a few steps here. All at once he felt nervous, and a little humiliated that he had literally thrown himself at Derek. He felt out of his depth. He didn’t have super cool werewolf powers. He wasn’t exactly friends with Derek. Hell, the rest of his pack barely tolerated him. It was pretty clear that he was only allowed to hang with Erica and Boyd and Isaac because Scott insisted. He really was the Robin in this situation, only now Batman had finally decided that he wanted to give Stiles his attention.  
  
“I.. uh.”  
  
“Stiles. This doesn’t have to mean anything. I love when I can smell your body reacting to me.” Derek’s hand tightened a little, sliding down to Stiles’ thigh, then over to his hip and up across his back again. Stiles blushed when he realized that Derek was petting him, trying to calm him. “You want me to back off, I back off. I know that I’m not good with... Talking.” Derek peeked up at him from under his lashes, a tiny smirk on his lips. “But I am... _really_ good at this.”  
  
Stiles couldn’t help the way his hips nudged into Derek’s body, his skin actually tingling under Derek’s touch.

I thought you didn’t like me.” If Stiles could, he would have slapped himself in the face. Wow, so not what he wanted to blurt out.  
  
“Sometimes... I don’t. I don’t like when you don’t listen. I don’t like when you throw yourself in the middle of something. I really, _really_ don’t like it when you’re hurt protecting my pack.” Derek’s low voice caused Stiles to lean forward, as though he were afraid that he’d miss something. Stiles blinked. Derek’s other hand came up to cup his hips, playing with the waistband, sliding a thick finger under the small barrier, tracing the protuberance of Stiles’ hip bone.  
  
“Oh...” The sigh was the mere breath of sound. “You’re sure it’s not weird that you have, like all this experience? And oh my god I wish I could shut up but this is like being in my very own porn and it’s a little sur- _mmmmph_.”  
  
Derek kissed like he did everything else. His fingers tightened on Stiles’ hips, his mouth brushing over Stiles’ lips, pressing until Stiles shut up. He gave an approving groan when Stiles tentatively kissed back, a little overwhelmed at the click of teeth before Derek changed the angle, slowly licking into his mouth. Stiles let his body fall onto Derek’s, his own hands back on the thick width of Derek’s shoulders, hanging on as they kissed.  
  
He didn’t realize that he was grinding down onto Derek until Derek picked him up, pulling off of his mouth with a low growl, pressing their foreheads together as he sucked in breath. Stiles’ lips felt sore, oversensitized from the press of Derek’s mouth and the scrape of stubble. _Holy fucking shit._ Now _that_ was a first kiss. Stiles hoped he hadn’t sucked at it, then when Stiles turned his head to kiss at Derek’s jaw, figured he was doing pretty well by the way Derek’s whole body trembled with the low, dark groan in the back of his throat.  
  
There was a bark of drunken laughter and Stiles froze then backed off with a jerk, his eyes widening. Derek settled back against the side of the pool, raising one finger over his lips. Stiles nodded frantically, wincing inwardly at the thought of just who exactly was on duty right now if someone from the party called in suspicious activity at Mr. Jenkins’ house.  
  
“So I told him. I told him if he didn’t shut the fuck up then I was out of there! It was hilarious!” The same high pitched giggle from before made Derek wince.  
  
“Oh, shut up! You did not!”  
  
“I so did. Here, you can totes watch it on my phone!”  
  
Derek rolled his eyes, and that made Stiles laugh, a low hiccup of sound. Derek’s eyes narrowed and his hand came up to cover Stiles’ mouth, which just made him laugh harder. Short little gasps and chuffs of sound made it out from behind Derek’s hand, but Stiles had never been someone who could stop laughing once he started, and sadly for his soon-to-be-shortened sex life, it looked like he couldn’t stop this time, either.  
  
“Oh wow. That’s like.. I can’t even believe that. You should post that!”  
  
The smug girl laughed again. “Oh done. He’s gonna regret that he ever thought he could play beer pong with a blindfold.”  
  
Stiles was still snickering silently as he slid his hand down Derek’s shoulder, down over his pec, scraping his fingernail over the nub of Derek’s nipple.  
  
Derek’s eyes narrowed. It was so ridiculous. They were only a few feet away from the two drunken girls on the other side of the wall. Sure it was dark in this part of the pool, but all they’d have to do is look over. Stiles used his other hand on Derek’s shoulder to push himself down onto Derek’s lap, grinding his ass down onto Derek’s thighs. Stiles’ laugh turned into a moan when he felt the bulge of Derek’s dick behind his wet underwear. Derek’s hand tightened painfully over Stiles’ mouth for just a split second.  
  
Derek let go of Stiles’ mouth with his left hand, cupping Stiles’ ass instead. He waited for a second, and Stiles snorted behind Derek’s other hand when he realized that this was some kind of game of sex chicken, like Derek didn’t want to do anything that might spook Stiles.

_Oh._

_Oh, of course._

It was kind of sweet, actually. Stiles was the same age that Derek was when Kate had fucked with him. Obviously Derek didn’t want this to be case of history repeating itself.  
  
Stiles pulled away, and watched as Derek’s face shut completely down again, his hand jerking off of Stiles’ ass. Derek moved both hands, fisting them by his sides, like he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep his hands off of Stiles if he didn’t force himself to let go.  
  
Stiles floated there with his hands hot on Derek’s knees, biting his lip. “So it occurs to me that I might be sending a couple of mixed signals here.” He kept his voice barely above a whisper, knowing that Derek would hear him. “You said that this doesn’t have to mean anything, right?” Stiles thought that he would just keep the little fact that he might just _want_ it to mean more under wraps. It would really suck to be all clingy. Derek probably had people flinging themselves at him all the time. Anyone who looked like him would. Stiles could be cool about this. He  _could._  
  
Derek nodded, still staring down at his lap. Stiles followed his gaze. The moon was still behind clouds, but he could see the dark material of Derek’s underwear stretched obscenely over his thighs, the water obscuring the thickness of his cock. Stiles could still feel the memory of it though, hot and hard when he had pressed himself down onto it.  
  
Stiles slowly moved his hands up Derek’s thighs, his mouth going dry, still a little freaked out that he was _allowed_. “So this is okay?”  
  
Derek just raised an eyebrow, moving his arms so they were stretched out on the edges of the pool. His teeth gleamed in the moonlight an Stiles tried to keep his nerves shoved way down deep. Stiles darted a nervous glance over to the wall, where the party was still going strong and moved a little closer so that he was balanced on the step with elbows as he leaned over Derek, tugging off the tight underwear.  
  
Derek just made room for him, opening his knees in an almost reversal of their earlier position. Stiles had to stifle a nervous laugh as the wet underwear made a loud slap when he tossed them next to Derek onto the deck, then had to roll his eyes at himself. All he needed was a red flashing neon sign that pointed to the virgin, and he’d be set.  
  
Stiles took a deep breath, catching a quick glimpse of Derek’s eyebrows jacked up in shock before Stiles dove underwater, opening his mouth over the head of Derek’s cock. He tightened his lips, feeling like he should probably be able to get more in his mouth, but it wasn’t as easy to get down a lot further without drowning himself. Stiles swallowed the water in his mouth, giving an experimental suck and okay. So that’s what cock tasted like.  
  
Chlorine.  
  
Stiles used Derek’s thighs to push himself up above the water, sucking in a deep breath as his face broke the surface. He began to lose his nervousness as he saw the way Derek stared at him, like he couldn’t believe what Stiles was doing. _Huh._ Stiles took another deep breath and dove back down, trying to slide more in his mouth. Derek’s dick was thick enough that Stiles was a little nervous about his teeth as he went down, making it another two inches before having to stop. He moved his tongue this time, licking around everything he could reach before his lungs began to burn. Stiles kept under another few seconds until he was starting to see spots behind his closed eyes. Derek yanked him up with his hands under Stiles’ armpits, his mouth crashing down on his again and Stiles still couldn’t catch his breath. His own cock bumped against Derek’s and Stiles moaned into the kiss, half-afraid he’d just come all over himself.  
  
Stiles broke away to suck air into his lungs, and knew that he probably looked a little goofy with the smirk on his face, but he couldn’t help it. “All that porn I watched made deep throating look a lot easier. I can’t even get all the way down.”

  
Okay maybe that wasn’t as quiet as it probably should have been by the way Derek’s hands pressed Stiles to him, molding their bodies together so that there wasn’t even room for water to come between them as they kissed. Stiles squirmed in Derek’s hold, pulling away again. Derek huffed out a breath like Stiles was killing him or something, and Stiles dropped back down into the water. This time he used his hand, tightening his fingers over what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, tightening and moving his fist down to the base. Derek was really thick at the base of his cock, and Stiles wished that he could see a little better as he licked and sucked on the head, trying to feed himself a little more each time. He could taste Derek’s precome now and it made everything seem just that more intense.  
  
This time when Derek pulled him up Stiles fought him a little, keeping his hand on Derek’s cock. He could feel ... well. Something. It was almost like the very base of Derek’s dick had gotten harder. Thicker, like there was more there than what there should be. He’d been so focused on Derek that the party next door could have done a conga line around the pool and he wouldn’t have noticed. But this? This was worth mentioning.  
  
“Uh...”  
  
Derek grabbed Stiles’ hands and held them to his chest, his jaw jutting out as he sucked in a breath, like he’d been the one under water. “Just.. Just give me a sec.”  
  
Yeah, right. Did Derek not know him at _all_?  
  
Stiles jumped again when he heard what sounded like an entire gaggle of girls this time, their laughter just downright annoying. It kept taking him out of what was happening, and frankly as a soundtrack it sucked.  
  
“--- Hale? I think it was. I don’t know how Jenna knows him, but I swear that I saw him here a few minutes ago.”  
  
“No way!” The shock in the girl’s voice was more in tune with the second coming of Christ than spotting one grouchy, brooding guy at a party. But Stiles could relate. He raised both eyebrows, staring at Derek, biting his own lip to keep from saying anything.  
  
“Yeah. I’ve been looking for him _everywhere_ but it’s like he just up and disappeared.” The girl sounded pouty.  
  
Stiles had to quell the urge to fist pump the air, because hey. Their loss and all. Stiles moved so that he was on Derek’s lap again, rubbing against him. He pulled at his hands, but Derek held him solidly enough that Stiles knew there was no way he was going to get away if Derek didn’t want him to. Stiles narrowed his eyes, leaning forward. He kept his voice soft as he realized what it was that Derek was needing a minute for.  
  
Even after enough alcohol for both he and Scott not to be completely scarred for life, Stiles didn’t know how they’d gotten through the conversation without Stiles jumping out of a window. Scott had taken a page out of Derek’s book and had shown up at Stiles window one night, still reeking of sex. Even Stiles had been able to smell it, and Jesus fuck that really wasn’t something he needed to know about Allison, ever. Scott had been close to terrified, freaking out, babbling something about freaky werewolf junk. Then had come the alcohol. A _lot_ of alcohol. Sixteen-year old werewolves burnt off alcohol at an extremely quick pace. Sixteen-year old humans... not so much. _Then_ had come the explanations and the questions and for Stiles... the curiosity.  
  
Now, though, Stiles couldn’t help the way his throat dried out, or the roughness of his whisper as he spoke. “I wanna see.” He did. There was a level of awkwardness when your best friend talked about a giant knot on the base of his dick that involved lines not being crossed, no matter how much you wanted to see that crazy shit. But with Derek? All the curiosity from before was like a low-grade electrical current just under Stiles’ skin. “Scott said that it was really sensitive. That’s your knot, right? Does it hurt?”  
  
Derek groaned and shivered a little when Stiles purposely moved his legs so that his knee brushed against Derek’s cock, pressing a little. His grip loosened and Stiles jerked his hand away, wrapping it around him again and stroking, knowing that he was pushing and completely on board with seeing what would happen. If he could push Derek.

“Derek,” Stiles knew he was whining a little. He moved so that he was whispering right into Derek’s ear. “Please, Derek. I wanna see it.”  
  
Derek’s muttered, “ _Fuck_.” made Stiles grin, then gasp when Derek moved again, so quickly that it made Stiles flail a little still on his lap. Derek stood and sat down on the pool deck, letting go of Stiles so that he was kneeling on the step, his hand still wrapped around Derek’s dick. Derek just leaned back with his hands stretched a little bit behind him, cockily spreading his legs for Stiles to maneuver in-between them again.  
  
“Well? Go on then. What else did he tell you?” Derek sounded both like he was daring Stiles and pissed off that Scott had said anything. Stiles bit his lip and let go, taking a good look at the way Derek’s cock curved up towards his stomach. It was long, and thick, and... _Jesus_.  
  
“Uhm. Just that. Sometimes it was hard not to lock him and Allison together.”  
  
Stiles let his fingers stroke down the shaft, over Derek’s balls, staring at the way the base got slightly thicker. It didn’t look like what Scott had described though.  
  
Derek’s laugh sounded wrecked. “It’s to breed, Stiles. It gets... bigger.”  
  
Stiles bit his lip, stifling a really, _really_ inappropriate laugh from the part of him that was forever twelve years old. Derek seemed to sense what Stiles was feeling because he flicked him on the ear. “Can you.. knot if you’re not inside of someone? I’m not saying that I have...y’know... buyer’s remorse or anything, but what if you... knotted me?”  
  
Stiles felt it when every muscle in Derek’s body tightened at once. He kept his gaze down, knowing that his expression would give away exactly what he was doing. Stiles bent forward again, following the trickle of precome with the very tip of his tongue. He moved, wincing when his own dick brushed the side of the pool. Stiles lipped at the head of Derek's thick cock again, slowly breathing on the tip, then going back down onto Derek’s cock. He couldn’t help the moan at the taste, the feel of actually having Derek in his mouth. He felt petrified and powerful that he could do this, that he could make Derek tremble underneath him.  
  
Stiles went deeper, stopping for a second to pull off and breathe. He heard the scrape of Derek’s claws on the concrete and his eyes widened. He looked up at Derek’s face, his mouth still bruised and red, shiny with his spit and Derek’s precome. He didn’t flinch when Derek’s fingers stroked down his cheek, his mouth still open. Stiles turned his neck a little, pressing just a tiny bit into the curved claws and Derek’s eyes widened, his hand disappearing from Stiles’ face as if by magic.  
  
“C’mon Derek....” Derek’s hips jerked when Stiles whispered his name, another spurt of precome sliding out of the slit and down the shaft of Derek’s cock. “Please?”  
  
“Jesus, fuck. Fine. _Fine_. But you have to pull off when I tell you, or I might break your jaw. Now shut the fuck up and get back down here.” Stiles felt the Derek’s fingers pressing on his neck, and it was his turn to shiver. His own cock felt like it was pulsing, so fucking hard that Stiles had to stop himself from just humping the side of the pool. He wanted to come, but no way was he going to miss the chance to have Derek touch him.  
  
He bent over Derek and started to suck, his fingers tightening around what he couldn’t get in his mouth. Derek’s hand moved to his, pressing it down further onto the base of his cock, their fingers tangling together. Stiles heard himself moaning and he tried bobbing his head, getting the trick of breathing and going back down. Stiles lightly scratched his fingernail over the thickening knot, jerking off of Derek’s dick when doing so caused a huge amount of precome to flood his mouth, and Stiles found himself moaning, bracing one hand against Derek’s thigh and the other tightening around the thick base of Derek’s cock, sucking to get more.  
  
Stiles had one second of shock when he realized that his thumb and fingers weren’t meeting anymore before Derek _growled_ his name: a warning. He jerked his mouth off Derek’s cock, eyes wide as the first spurt of come hit his chin. Stiles hissed as Derek’s fingers moved with his, both of them sliding their hands over him. Stiles leaned down again, gaze jerking from the thick, white spurts as Derek continued to come, sucking at the head of Derek’s cock so that he shot into Stiles’ throat. Stiles didn’t know if that was normal, if all werewolves just had that much come, or if it was because of the knot or what, but he couldn’t keep himself from licking over it, sucking kisses onto the vein under the ridge, smearing it all over his face as he moved down to where his and Derek’s fingers were still squeezing the thick, almost round base of Derek’s cock. Stiles licked at it, kissed it then pressed open-mouthed, sucking kisses over the skin there until Derek pushed him away, curling up a little, still coming.  
  
Stiles panted against the inside of Derek’s knee,reaching into his swimming trunks with a garbled shout, barely muffled by Derek’s skin. He hardly noticed when Derek lifted him out of the water, yanking off Stiles’ trunks with a grunt. One minute he was bobbing in the water, trying to get his hand around his dick, and the next Derek had him arranged so that Stiles was on top of him, his cock pressed into Derek’s stomach. Derek was still hard and Stiles felt kind of slutty as he shifted so that Derek bumped up between his thighs, the head of Derek’s cock sliding slickly over Stiles’ balls, bumping against the cleft between his ass.  
  
“I can’t be inside you, not without spending hours with my fingers buried deep in you, but Jesus, Stiles you feel so fucking good like this.”  
  
Stiles gasped on a strangled moan, realizing that the slickness he felt against his own dick was from Derek coming on himself. Derek’s hands came up to cup his ass, pressing Stiles into his body, his finger sliding over the wrinkled pucker of Stiles’ hole. Derek reached up, stretching his neck slightly so that he could bite at Stiles’ lips, his hands pushing Stiles up his body so that they could kiss.  
  
Stiles couldn’t decide what felt better: Derek’s hands on his ass, the one finger sliding over him just barely pressing against his hole, the thickness of Derek’s cock as he thrust into the space between Stiles’ thighs, the friction from Derek’s abs as Stiles slid against him, or the way Derek’s mouth fed against him like he owned him, licking into his mouth, sliding against Stiles’ teeth, their tongues tangling together as Stiles moaned, loving that he could only take whatever Derek wanted to do to him.  
  
When he finally came it was with a muffled scream, his lips pressed against Derek’s as he shuddered and jerked on top of him, rutting his hips as best he could with the limited movement Derek would let him have.  
  
“Holy...” Stiles trailed off with a moan as Derek flexed fingers, spreading his cheeks a little further apart. Derek moved one hand reaching to get some of the mess still on Stiles’ face before sliding the slick finger against Stiles’ entrance, pressing just so that the tip slid inside.  
  
“I’m going to have this too, you know.”  
  
Stiles wasn’t sure if his cock could actually jerk after coming that hard, but his whole body shivered.  
  
Derek sighed, moving as though Stiles’ weight flopped on top of him was negligible, sliding into the warm water, keeping Stiles pressed to him as he resumed his spot on the step, His dick still hard between them.  
  
“Uh. How long until it goes away?”  
  
Derek just stretched, kissing at Stiles’ jaw, sliding his cheek against him. “Depends. If I were inside of you, we’d be tied together for... hm. Maybe an hour. I don’t actually know.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Derek froze seconds before Stiles heard the screech of brakes, the red and blue lights making it pretty obvious who was there.  
  
“Oh my god, _seriously?!”_  
  
He heard the snort of Derek’s laugh before he moved, quickly pushing Stiles into the water. By the time Stiles surfaced, Derek was zipping up his jeans with a wince, giving Stiles a _really_ dirty look. He scooped up his shirt, grabbed his boots and vaulted over the wall almost before Stiles could blink.  
  
A little belatedly, Stiles realized that he was buck naked in his dad’s _friend’_ s pool. Euuuugh.  
  
He dove for his trunks just as the beam from the flashlight cut across the deck of the pool. Stiles was able to get his feet in the trunks, nonchalantly swimming while wiggling them into place.  
  
“Stiles!”  
  
He turned, the picture of innocence. “Oh, hi dad.”  
  
“I got a call of ... disturbing the peace.”  
  
“That’s weird. I’m just here. You know... swimming. Alone. Enjoying the night. Nothing to see here.”  
  
Stiles’ dad stood two feet from where he had sucked Derek Hale off, flashlight slowly moving from his son’s face to the crumpled up underwear still lying in a wet heap next to the edge of the pool.  
  
“Uh-huh. Alone....? You sure about that? ‘Cuz I’m pretty sure you’ve been wearing boxers since you were out of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle Underoos.”  
  
Stiles considered drowning himself.... but only for a few seconds.  
  
  
  
The end!  
  
(There WILL be a part two to this, don’t worry. :D)

**Author's Note:**

> "I'll Make a Man Out of You" + Teen Wolf= awesome!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=q--uaD0huBo


End file.
